<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Fatty's Little Fish by piscesolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170380">The Little Fatty's Little Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesolive/pseuds/piscesolive'>piscesolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Disabled Tyrant's Pet Palm Fish/残疾暴君的掌心鱼宠[穿书]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesolive/pseuds/piscesolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Fatty and Little Fish are in love and love having sex! Jing Wang wants to try something and Li Yu likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Yu/Jing Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Fatty's Little Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for chapter 105 specifically but also small spoilers for the plot leading up to this point. </p>
<p>Read DTPPF it's so good! It's currently being translated into English by @InfiniteHanji on Twitter, if you see this thank you so much omg &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li Yu didn’t know why his husband was in such a good mood, but he wasn’t complaining. He didn’t know that Jing Wang had been laying next to him, going over his memories and putting together the pieces of this mystery. The little fatty, the whole time, had been Li Yu, his little fish. The whole time, Li Yu had been looking out for him.</p>
<p>At the sound of his name, Jing Wang pounced into Li Yu’s waiting embrace. He held his hand, wrapped their fingers together, and pressed his lips tightly to his husbands. Li Yu made a small noise, somewhere between surprise and anticipation. </p>
<p>Jing Wang rolled Li Yu onto his back and deepened the kiss. He kissed Li Yu’s soft mouth with open lips and Li Yu opened his in return. Jing Wang kissed him deeply, exploratively, desperately. Li Yu sighed into his open mouth, and shifted his body closer. </p>
<p>Jing Wang was ecstatic. His lucky fish, his clever fish, his little fish. His husband, the father of his children, the keeper of his legacy. His guardian and confidante. His kisses trailed off of Li Yu’s mouth and onto his jaw, down his neck and into the dip of his collar. Li Yu shuddered and rolled his hips into Jing Wang’s. Their lengths meeting, they inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>Li Yu was taken aback by Jing Wang tonight. What has gotten into this husband of his! All of this energy after such a long trip, Li Yu feared he would exhaust them both all over again at this rate! He didn’t complain however, thinking about how unacceptably long ago they were together. He shot back to the present with a sharp gasp when he felt Jing Wang’s teeth on his nipple. </p>
<p>The memory of discovering this part of Li Yu sent a thrill to Jing Wang’s length. He wanted to see Li Yu writhe under him the same way as he did before, Jing Wang's tongue swirling around and flicking his nipple, his teeth teasing and almost hurting. Li Yu hadn’t even known that his nipples could feel this way! Jing Wang’s hand reached to the other and started rubbing, squeezing, stroking, and Li Yu moaned. It was whiny and self-indulgent and Jing Wang’s eyes shot up to see his husband gazing down at him with heavy, bright eyes.</p>
<p>Jing Wang grinned at him and moved his mouth to the other side of Li Yu’s chest. His hand traveled down, feeling the flat plane of Li Yu’s stomach. He lingered just below his belly button, where Li Yu’s womb must have been. Jing Wang couldn’t help it, he almost subconsciously cupped the area and stroked his thumb. Li Yu could feel Jing Wang’s warmth at the top of his crotch. He shifted his lower body, trying to move the hand further down. Jing Wang looked back up at him with sharp eyes. He removed his hand and his mouth from Li Yu, who made a cut off noise of frustration, until he felt Jing Wang’s hands back on him. One on each of his slender hips, Jing Wang gently pinned Li Yu to their bed.</p>
<p>Li Yu could see a question in his eyes. He asked Jing Wang, “Tianchi, are you holding me still?” Jing Wang nodded. Li Yu asked, “... do you want to stop what we’re doing?” That can’t be right, he thought. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his husband so enthusiastic before, why would he want to stop now? Jing Wang shook his head. Surprisingly, a bit of shyness found its way onto his face. Li Yu thought for a minute. “Is there something that you want to try?” Jing Wang nodded at that. His thumbs played with Li Yu’s hips, and Li Yu contemplated this. He trusted his husband completely, in human and fish form. He knew Jing Wang looked out for him and would never hurt him. Li Yu also knew the depths of Jing Wang's lust, and his hobby of reading yellow stories. He felt a rush of nerves in his stomach, tried to smile as flirtatiously as possible, and said, “Okay, husband. I’d like to try-”. Jing Wang cut him off with a kiss, and Li Yu could feel a smile against his lips.</p>
<p>Jing Wang kissed Li Yu’s mouth, jaw, neck and collar again. His kisses went down past his nipples again, giving each a quick nip on the way, and traveled towards Li Yu’s crotch. Li Yu raised a hand to run through Jing Wang’s hair. This husband… what ideas could he have gotten now? Li Yu felt hopeful, as Jing Wang’s ideas were normally very satisfactory. When Jing Wang’s mouth hit Li Yu’s shaft, he began to have an idea of what to expect. Jing Wang's mouth teased little kisses up the shaft to the tip, and then down the bottom towards Li Yu’s sack. Why did he have to ask about this? Li Yu thought. In fact, Li Yu had been inside of Jing Wang’s mouth even more than he had been inside of Li Yu’s mouth. He always approached this task with passionate enthusiasm, so maybe this slower approach was what he was asking about?</p>
<p>Jing Wang worked his way back up to Li Yu’s tip and opened his mouth around it. Li Yu shuddered underneath him. Jing Wang’s tongue started to swirl around the tip, using wider strokes as he reached where the tip meets the shaft. He lowered his mouth down around Li Yu and Li Yu let out a throaty moan. </p>
<p>Jing Wang moved his mouth up and down Li Yu’s length, then pulled off quicker than Li Yu expected. He glanced down to see Jing Wang lifting Li Yu’s penis out of the way and dragging his tongue all the way up his sack. Li Yu let out a choked noise at the sight of Jing Wang between his legs, his mouth wide open, tongue out as far as he can reach, eyes closed blissfully. Li Yu let his head fall back as Jing Wang’s second lick turned into open mouthed kisses, which turned into his lips opening up and taking all of Li Yu’s sack into his mouth. Li Yu thought, well, this must be what Tianchi wanted. He definitely never paid this much attention to his balls, not like this! To think, this tyrant emperor would pleasure a simple fish with this much devotion - what did Li Yu do to deserve all of this? </p>
<p>Jing Wang played with the balls in his mouth, using his tongue to target one then the other, sucking on the sack, feeling the weight of his love in his mouth. He loved pleasing his husband like this. He relished the taste of Li Yu’s skin, the smell of him, so human in his mouth. Warm skin under his hands, bright eyes that look into his heart. He looked up to meet those eyes, and found Li Yu’s neck exposed, jawline sharp in the air, and soft moans coming from his mouth. Jing Wang's cock began to leak. He’d been hard since he laid down with his husband, even though he was sleeping. Jing Wang couldn’t stop his body from celebrating the good news of this little fatty. And when his little fish started making those soft noises beneath him, somewhere around his nipples, Jing Wang was helpless.</p>
<p>He released Li Yu from his mouth, and reached up to cup his cheek. Li Yu looked down at him, breaths slowing down, and an eyebrow raised in question. Jing Wang smiled at him gently, and brushed a strand of hair out of Li Yu’s face, before bringing his hands down around the outside of Li Yu’s thighs, fingertips making shallow indents on the soft insides. Li Yu suddenly realized what Jing Wang was actually asking him. His heart beat harder in his chest, and butterflies swirled in his stomach. Jing Wang was… this future emperor is going to kiss him there?? Of course Li Yu knew what this action was, but how did Jing Wang? Was this something even ancient people talked about? Li Yu had never done this in his modern life, and he actually considered himself experienced in these matters! Of course he always wanted to, but to just ask somebody, wasn’t something he could just do! His running thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft, wet pressure on his hole. </p>
<p>Li Yu twitched, and let out a sharp gasp, and Jing Wang felt himself throb. His husband was so soft down here, so sweet and vulnerable. Jing Wang felt his cock throb when Li Yu reached down and raked his fingers into his hair. Jing Wang wondered if Li Yu had ever been kissed here before, his undulating body and deliberate relaxation belying some familiarity with this act. Instantly jealous, Jing Wang's soft licks to Li Yu’s hole became firmer, longer, wider, and his fingers dug deeper into Li Yu’s soft thighs. Li Yu grasped Jing Wang’s hair even tighter, pulling at the roots, and if Jing Wang could have groaned he would have. His cock was leaking steadily, and he could feel Li Yu’s ankles digging into his back. Jing Wang pulled back and looked at his husband. Li Yu was breathing loudly, and when their eyes met, he ran his hand down Jing Wang’s face and cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand. Jing Wang leaned in, opening his eyes to Li Yu in question. “Keep going, please, Tianchi,” Li Yu asks, his eyes wide and desperate. Jing Wang turned his head and kissed Li Yu’s palm gently. Then, his eyes darkened.</p>
<p>Jing Wang lifted Li Yu’s rear with one hand and used the other to slide a pillow underneath him. Li Yu felt weightless. He was manipulated into position with his legs raised into the air, Jing Wang gripping the bottom of his thighs, his feet pointing to the ceiling. Jing Wang nibbled down Li Yu’s thighs from his knees to where his legs met his round little ass. Jing Wang bit a perfect cheek, and smirked at Li Yu’s small noise of protest. Looking at where the two cheeks met, Jing Wang reached up to grab one of Li Yu’s hands, and placed it under his thigh. Li Yu used his other hand to hold up his other thigh, looking down at Jing Wang expectantly. He was already spreading Li Yu’s smooth cheeks apart, and leaned down. </p>
<p>When Jing Wang’s tongue breached Li Yu, he couldn't help but let out a shriek. He couldn’t help the explosive noise any more than Jing Wang could help coming at Li Yu’s reaction. It wasn’t the first time he’d come to the taste, the sound, the sight of Li Yu’s pleasure, but it was the first time he felt his husband contract around his tongue. </p>
<p>Jing Wang took a beat, allowing Li Yu to become used to the sensation and relax, and then pressed further in. Li Yu was grinding his hips towards his husband, seeking more. He loves this, he decided. He wanted Jing Wang's tongue in his ass every day. Eating ass, he remembered, and smiled giddily. When he felt Jing Wang's nose meet his sack, he moaned loudly. “Tianchi, husband, this… oh it feels so good,” he barely got out. Jing Wang was thrusting the full length of his tongue in and out of Li Yu, massaging and pleasuring his entrance. “Oh, please, I’ve never… I’ve never felt like this, no one’s ever done this, please don’t stop, Tianchi!” Jing Wang wondered if Li Yu could feel his smile from down there. </p>
<p>Removing his tongue, he caressed Li Yu’s cheeks, and then raised one of his hands to Li Yu’s thigh, his thumb reaching in to press down right behind his balls. Li Yu hummed, feeling this pleasure deep within him. Without moving his hand Jing Wang leaned back in and placed his mouth around Li Yu’s hole, and began to suck. Li Yu screamed- the pleasure was so intense and surprising, his hard dick began to pulse. He had almost forgotten about that, and now he was afraid he was going to come sooner than he would like. </p>
<p>Jing Wang was also hard again. Hearing Li Yu’s punched out scream, he knew his husband was even closer. Jing Wang pulled back to Li Yu’s pleas- “No Tianchi don’t stop I said don’t stop, you’re making me feel so good, husband-” and shifted up, leaning over to grab a small pot from the bedside. He silenced his little fish with a kiss. Li Yu’s arms hugged Jing Wang’s shoulders tight, his legs wrapped around his waist, and he let out a happy moan into his mouth. He felt Jing Wang touching him with a cool ointment, and Li Yu watched him while he concentrated.</p>
<p>Li Yu thought he must be the luckiest fish in the world. His handsome, stern husband, soft with him, and with their four babies. His cold eyes, watching Li Yu with intense love and hunger. His deadly hands, currently preparing his husband with care. Li Yu stretched his neck for another kiss as he felt Jing Wang's fingers leave him, and he reached down to press Jing Wang into him himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty for reading! This is the first fanfic I've written/shared since I was 13 and on Quizilla. I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't have a beta so I had to review it myself, I'm hopeful that it turned out well! </p>
<p>I'm also on Twitter @PeakLordOlive (weak SVSSS reference) but I mostly retweet stuff and a lot of it is NSFW :) But if you do visit and like this novel or other Danmei or anime or video games please say hi to me bc I don't have a lot of friends with similar interests as me lol. Absolutely no pressure, I myself am trying to get better at interacting with creators!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>